Doubtless
by Little-Inkstone
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill: Set after the events of 'Love in Question'. Rumpelstiltskin still needs to be reassured about Belle's love.


It wasn't often that Rumpelstiltskin found himself cleaning his shop. For the past 28 years Mr. Gold had wandered around in a haze dusting and polishing. Now he had far more important things to pass the time.

Nevertheless, that was exactly what he found himself doing one quiet afternoon. The last time Belle had accompanied him inside she had good-naturedly scolded him about the state of neglect the pawnshop had fallen into.

Looking about he realized that his love had been right; his collection had taken on a rather grey hue recently, worse so than ever before.

Wandering around, he began tidying small piles of knick-knacks, dusting sporadically, and straightening the larger objects. Moving into the back he paused, the spinning wheel he kept in storage catching his eye.

It was the one that he and Regina had used to curse Charming.

The bewitched spindle had yet to be removed, forgotten in the chaos that had followed. He felt his fingers twitch. Itching to reach out and press against the sharp point, the beguiling enchantment attempting to catch him in its trap. Scoffing, he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together nervously.

Sleeping curses were tricky things, an apple would seem innocent enough, but one willing bite would send someone spiraling down into an eternal sleep. Spindles on the other hand, the original delivery method, called out to anyone passing by; all but hypnotizing would be victims.

It would have to be taken care of quickly, before someone carelessly cursed themselves.

As he sat down in front of the wheel, staring intently, he felt the pull of the curse as it begged him to prick his finger. One small touch would be all it took.

He wasn't a fool; Rumpelstiltskin would never be so easily caught by a curse his former apprentice had mixed. And besides, if he were to accidently fall victim Belle would be able to break the spell with a simple kiss.

_Or could she?_ A dark doubt whispered venomously.

Twice now their shared kiss had been unable to break a curse. Once while Belle had been in the hospital, devoid of any memories, and then again when she was Lacey. He had been worried for quite sometime that perhaps the love they felt for each other wasn't as powerful as it had been in the Dark Castle. The emotional turmoil of what that would mean pushed to the back of his thoughts, left to silently gnaw away at him.

Belle had dispelled that worry easily enough by explaining Lacey's feelings and motivations. Pointing out that he hadn't loved her cursed persona, even if she had fallen for him after his deathbed speech.

But one heart felt conversation and a few nights spent holding each other, whispering words of love and devotion, no matter how sincere, could not erase centuries of insecurities and self-loathing.

Rumpelstiltskin sat alone slowly turning the wheel, contemplating magic, and love, as well as his numerous fears. He was so lost in his dark musings he didn't notice the sun as it slowly began to set, plunging the back room into an inky gloom. Nor did he notice when his little bell jingled happily, followed by the calls of his true love as she searched for him.

"There you are; what are you doing in the dark?" Belle asked relieved, as she brushed the curtain to the back aside.

"Oh, just wondering if I stabbed myself on this cursed spindle if you'd be able to wake me up." He replied sullenly, running his finger along the length of the pointed object.

"Rumple…" Belle mumbled uncertainly, wondering what could have caused such a strange thought to seize her love.

Walking around to sit in front of him on the base of the spinning wheel, she mirrored her stance from so long ago. Resting her hand on his thigh in, what she hoped, was a comforting gesture.

"I would have done it by now too, if I weren't such a coward. I'm too afraid to face the nightmares that would surely follow once you'd awakened me."

"So than you believe, and rightly so, that my love would free you?" She coaxed with a hopeful smile, attempting to dispel his melancholy mood.

"But how can you love me? There are many things I have done, and could do again, that most people wouldn't forgive." Rumpelstiltskin said solemnly, bowing his head.

"I'm a very forgiving person." She said sincerely, love and acceptance shining in her eyes, as she brushed the hair away from his face.

"Belle…" He whispered pitifully. "There is so much darkness you still don't know about."

"Rumple, are you−are you _trying_ to talk me out of loving you?" Belle asked, her voice cracking as her smile faltered.

"What? No, 'course not." He denied. Unable to make eye contact with the only person who made his life worth living now that Baelfire was gone. "You could just do so much grander than me."

Her eyes flashed angrily at his words. "Maybe actions will speak louder than words to convince you." Belle replied, frustration coloring her tone as she reached for the cursed spindle. "Your kiss awakening me will be proof enough for both of us!"

"Belle, no!" Rumpelstiltskin panicked, batting her hand away before any harm could be done. "Sweetheart, no." He repeated softer than before, cradling the hand he had struck.

"Rumple." She sighed, squeezing his hand. "I love you." Belle whispered, looking down at their clasped hands. "Its true love, I know it is. Even if I hadn't kissed you in the Dark Castle, even if I had never seen your curse begin to break, I would know deep down in my heart that my love for you can overcome anything. Don't you believe so too?"

"Oh, Belle, of course." He murmured softly, his eyes growing damp. "I love you more than _anything_." He continued fiercely. "But if you could find someone more worthy, someone _better_…"

She shook her head, an understanding smile beginning to tug at her lips. "Don't you see, Rumple? There is no one better, no one more worthy of my love. What we have is precious, _special_. The most powerful magic in the world is created when we're together, I can feel it, can't you?" Belle asked hopefully.

His smile was tremulous and his nod hesitant, but hope was beginning to take root in his heart. He could feel it, when she smiled at him, when they touched, especially when they kissed. A clean, refreshing, kind of magic was created, wholly without any price.

If he had been paying attention he would have realized being with Lacey had created a muted version of the magic, weak, but still there.

"I can."

"Then don't you love me? As much as I love you?" She questioned, for the first time showing her own insecurities, biting her lower lip apprehensively.

"Belle." He choked out painfully. "Never, _never_, doubt my love for you. Never feel as if you have to prove anything to this old monster." Rumpelstiltskin said gesturing to the spinning wheel. "It's not the trueness of our love, but whether or not my broken and battered heart is good enough for you. An even enough exchange."

"I would give you my heart freely, without expecting anything in return. Love is a back and forth, true. But it's not a deal, Rumple; it's not a trade where we weigh what the other can give us. It's something that we grow, and nurture, _together_."

The tentative smile that had been fighting to break free of his worries and fears bloomed as he pulled her close. Kissing her forehead, he noted the pleasant fizz of magic the gesture created. So faint that it could be easily missed, but still strong. "How is it that I've lived for centuries, and you are still so much wiser than I am?"

She leaned upwards to peck his lips quickly, another spark of love and magic flaring between the two. "Well I do read quite a bit." Belle snickered as he laughed against her lips, kissing her properly. Whatever he had been about to say lost to the feel of his true love and the magic they created.

Rumpelstiltskin could let his doubts rule him; he could hide himself away and reject Belle, calling their love into question every time a stray thought entered his mind. Or he could take her for the gift she was. Someone, who, against all odds, loved him as equally as he loved her.


End file.
